Who Does She Love?
by Narutofanatic1026
Summary: Sakura has finally decided that she likes Naruto, but after an eventful night, Ino might be attracted to Sakura in more than a friendly way, how will things turn out? Go read my other story: A Samus Love Story in Metroid and Legend of Zelda crossovers!


**This is my first story, please be gentle in your reviews. :) **

**I do not own Sakura, Naruto, or Ino. They are Masashi Kishimoto's.**

It started with one look.

One look was all it took for Sakura to finally realize her feelings for him.

One look reminded her of all the times he had gave his all for her, of all the times she was left behind the sidelines, unable to help.

One look reminded her of how much he cared for her.

Naruto Uzumaki.

Sakura headed home. Naruto was in the hospital again, and visiting hours were over. He had gotten hit with multiple kunai from a sound ninja squad he and his team were after. Sakura knew that the kyuubi's chakra would heal him and he would be out the next day as good as knew.

But she had to go and check on him. She just had to.

During the time she spent there, Naruto mostly slept. All she could do was look at him, studying the whisker lines on his face, and notice how handsome he really was. Even while he slept he looked determined.

She unlocked her front door and walked in, taking off her sandals.

She looked at the clock in her kitchen, 8 o'clock.

Now what? She could think of nothing to do. Konoha was quiet, and it was too late to visit anyone.

She decided to sit down and reflect back on recent events.

Sasuke had left, in search of Orchimaru, in his quest for power. She realized he meant nothing to her anymore. Just a schoolgirl crush she was completely over.

She thought of Naruto, and how cute he looked when he was sleeping. Her thoughts suddenly started becoming perverse. She thought of herself fucking him while he was sleeping, and how much fun that would be.

After several more scenarios, Sakura could feel that her panties were damp. She slid out of her skirt.

"_Well, there's only one way to get rid of this lust."_ She thought, unzipping her shirt.

She gently rubbed her breasts through her bra. She moaned at the pressure. With her other hand, she started to slip her fingers into her panties. She rubbed herself gently, soaking her fingers. She started to slide one of her fingers into her virgin pussy-and the doorbell rang. She jumped, startled.

"I'm coming!" She called, quickly sliding her skirt back on and then zipping her shirt. She ran to the door.

"Oh, it's you! Hi Ino!" Sakura greeted her friend.

Ino was a thin, bright blonde girl who was obsessed with her figure. She always kept her soft hair in a long ponytail that fell to her middle back, with bangs that covered her right eye.

"Hey Sakura! What'cha doing?" Ino had a small smirk on her face. Sakura blushed.

"Oh nothing really…" she trailed off.

"Haha, oh, I see." Ino laughed, walking into Sakura's house. Sakura acted puzzled.

"Do you?" she asked.

"Sakura, your windows are open, I saw and heard what you were doing." Ino said, laughing.

"_Oh shit!"_ Sakura thought.

"Really?" she said aloud, slumping a little. Ino nodded.

"Why don't you finish? All of us girls need some time for that. I don't mind watching." Ino said, smirking again.

"What!! I can't masturbate in front of you!!" Sakura laughed.

"Why not, we're best friends right?"

"Yeah, but still…"

"You go ahead and finish, I'm going to go steal some cookies from the kitchen." Ino said, walking away. She was always over at Sakura's house; she acted as though she were home.

"Oh! And I'm staying over for the night, kay?" Ino called, further away.

"Okay…" Sakura mumbled. She sat on the couch, she was glad Ino was over, but she was too embarrassed to continue masturbating. Ino came and sat next to her on the couch, giving her a look.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"It's really okay if you keep going, I'm actually pretty turned on, I might start." Ino said.

Sakura wondered where she got all of her confidence.

Ino turned the TV on, and began sifting through channels.

"_If she doesn't mind, why am I so nervous to continue?"_ Sakura thought, _"We've been best friends forever."_

That convinced her, and she pulled her skirt off again. She saw Ino smirk as she did. Sakura lay back on the couch, and again unzipped her shirt. She took it off completely and threw it to the ground with her skirt. She hesitantly slid her fingers down her smooth pubis into her panties.

Ino couldn't keep her eyes off her best friend. She had always thought that Sakura looked amazing with her unique, shoulder-length pink hair.

Ino thought it was so sexy how Sakura touched herself, moaning as she did.

"Damn, you're really turning me on." Ino said, slipping out of her shorter, purple, skirt. She pulled her shirt off over her head and took her bra off. She gently caressed both of her boobs. Sakura laughed a little, embarrassed. Ino smiled back and took off her panties. Sakura watched and did the same.

"Wow Sakura, you have such a cute little vagina. It's so pink and pretty." Ino said, truly in awe.

"Yours is pretty to, Ino." Sakura said, blushing. Full of lust, Ino moved closer to Sakura.

"What're you do-" Sakura started, being cut off because Ino suddenly kissed her! For some reason, Sakura didn't immediately pull away.

"Why do I like this?" Sakura asked herself mentally, sinking more into the kiss and allowing Ino's tongue to enter her mouth. She met it with her own, and they wrestled.

Ino started groping Sakura, gently, still making out with her. She helped her remove her bra so they were both totally naked. Ino broke the kiss briefly, for air.

"Ino, what are we doing?" Sakura asked during the pause.

"I don't really know but I like it." She said, kissing Sakura again.

Ino started to get on top of her friend, and Sakura succumbed to her, and lay down on the couch. Ino broke the kiss and sat on Sakura so their openings were against each other. She gently started thrusting her hips, rubbing their pussies together.

"Ohhhh, Inooooo!!" Sakura moaned, unable to hold it in.

"It feels soo goood." Ino moaned in response, starting to rub faster. They were both breathing heavily.

"_It's so warm!"_ Sakura thought, and noticed the small amount of drool dripping from her soft pink lips.

"I love you Sakuuurrraaa!!" Ino screamed, the tightness in her lower stomach too much for her. She climaxed, making everything wetter. Sakura groaned as Ino started to slow down.

"Nooo! Faster, faster!" Sakura moaned loudly.

Ino obeyed and humped her friend faster and harder, shaking with pleasure. Sakura felt the tightness in her lower stomach. Her clit ached with pleasure, and she knew what was about to come. She screamed and moaned as she climaxed. They slowly settled down, breathing heavily.

They kissed again as Ino got up.

"Oh my God Ino, we just… we just had sex!" Sakura realized.

"Best friends can have sex, right?" Ino asked, blushing.

"I don't know… can we?" Sakura asked, equally puzzled. They started getting dressed.

"Yes! We love each other, and if we get really horny we can come to each other! I love you Sakura, as my bestest friend ever! And the next time I get really horny like that, I'm coming straight to you, because that was awesome!" Ino said, her confidence building.

"It _was_ awesome, huh?" Sakura said, smiling.

"It sure was, and now we know each other even better than before." Ino stated.

They hugged, half dressed.

The next day Sakura woke before Ino and started making coffee. Ino came out, only wearing her bra and panties.

"I know we're having sex know but you don't need to tempt me like that." Sakura said mischievously.

"Haha, yes I do." Ino said, yawning right after. They showered and got dressed and headed out.

"Let's go to Ichiraku for breakfast, Naruto might be out of the hospital by now!" Ino said; she knew that Sakura liked him.

"Alright!" she agreed.

It took a couple minutes to walk over to Ichiraku, and sure enough, Naruto could be seen sitting at the counter, in his signature orange suit.

Sakura and Ino sat on either side of him.

"Hey Sakura! Hey Ino!" Naruto said through a mouthful of noodles.

"Ugh Naruto, you're so disgusting." Ino said, shaking her head.

Naruto glared at her, however it wasn't very intimidating seeing as he had noodles hanging out of his mouth.

"They let you out early from the hospital, huh?" Sakura asked.

"Oh yeah, I was totally healed when I woke up this morning." Naruto replied, finally swallowing his noodles.

Ino caught Sakura's eyes and noticed that they looked yearning. For some reason, Ino felt a twang of jealously run through her. Was she jealous that Sakura liked Naruto? No, no that couldn't be it…

Next time: Is Ino in love with Sakura? Who will Sakura choose? Ino? Naruto? Next Chapter is probably another Yuri.


End file.
